character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Emperor: The End
Summary Galactic Emperor: The End is the true leader of the galactic invaders. He exists primarly to destroy and will not stop until he kills everyone and everything. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: The End Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Over 10 billion years old Classification: Galactic Emperor, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1'''), Immortality (Type '''1 '''and '''3), Large Size (Type 6'), Size Manipulation (Can grow to sizes larger than the sun), Damage Reduction (Via Focus), Reality Warping, Aura, Energy Manipulation (Can create weapons out of his energy), Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower across all of earth), Absolute Zero /Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from lower animals), Regeneration ('High; Scaling from every other animal who can regenerate after being turned into feaces), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Transformation (Can transform into his Armageddon form to gain health back and increase his stats), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in the dimension to summon a giant egg to crush his enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravatational pull between planets, causing them to allign and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can self-ressurect after death via "revive" miracle effect), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce his enemies probability of winning the duel down significantly), Space-Time Manipulation (Can break open the very fabric of space and stop time across the entire universe), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defense with attack and defense auras), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Is constantly regaining health as he is damaged with burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (With evil aura, he can take an opponents life-force and use it to heal himself), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions), Resistance to Poison, Curse Manipulation (Can block curses with his aura), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heats comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Can revert back to normal after being turned into poo), Time Manipulation (Can move when time stands still and is slowed down) and Absolute Zero (Is unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level '(Is far superior to Vertus who can grow infinitely in length and width, and who can create his own space-time universes. Stated to be a universe destroyer) 'Speed: At least Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to Vertus), likely '''Infinite '(Can move when time stands still, although it is unknown if this is due to game mechanics or not) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar Class '''by virtue of sheer size 'Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level '(Can tank attacks from the hero animal, who can reach up to hundreds of time stronger than him) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee range via sheer size. At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal with abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius; Sent all the animals to planet earth and is aware of every single technique to ever exist. Knows about the history of the universe inside and out and has transversed the universe multiple times. Should be more knowledgable than the likes of Galleon and Kaiser Coral and likely every other animal to exist. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Time Stop: The End can stop time across the entire universe. When affected by the emperor's time stop, the enemy suffers a reduction in AP and durability. The Time stop is active until he attacks his opponent. * Galactic Dragoneer: With this, The Emperor increases in size and bites the opponent * Zodic Tyrant: The End flies outside the planet and sometimes galaxy to create giant intangible vectors out of energy to crush the aforementioned planet or galaxy * Uchu no Hosoku ga midareru: The Galactic Emperor rushes to his opponent and bites into the their skin, and finally throws them inside a volcano and makes it explode * X Skill: With his X skill, The End creates a giant wheel larger than the planet he is on that spins and crushes the planet Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2